Sanguine Imperium (3.5e Campaign Setting)
Sanguine Imperium Summary: {| class="column" style="width: 100%; align: top;" cellspacing="0" cellpadding="0" ! style="width: 34%; text-align: left;" | Player Info Characters must be aware of the surroundings, because their is a chance their may be more danger. Every character gets a +1 bonus to all Knowledge (History) checks, as citizens of the Sanguine Imperium are required by law to be well versed in the empires history, but not too well. ! style="width: 33%; text-align: left;" | World Reference A history of the Sanguine Imperium: 0 CE:The Old lands erupt in war, with various factions and guilds competing in a Great War. 5 CE: Humanity estranges their Allies in the east, causing trade routes with the mystical land of Khaitai to be shattered. 25 CE: The Elves start a conflict with their recently discovered western "Drow" brethren, Causing an eternal war that will never end. 45 CE: The Humans of the north suffer from a disease that causes them to become Undead. 55 CE: The Dwarves of the northeast begin a war with their brethren, the Orcs. 87 CE: The Society of Gnomes and Halflings suffer from a great schism. 98 CE: A Dragon lays siege to the Central humans capital city. 120 CE: A group of knights emerge from the south, clad in adamantine plate, carving a circle through the world. 175 CE: The knights finish conquering the land. 176 CE: The knights put their banner on every race's capital city. 176 CE: The knights declare that the known, reachable world shall be put under one banner, as an empire called Bloodied Empire. 177-305 CE: History is erased. 310 CE: Millions of orcs are discovered under the Dwarven empire. The Dwarves start a war, but are nearly annihilated. The rest of the world slowly falls. 315 CE: A group of warriors are formed to destroy the orc menace, named the "Black Templars." 317 CE: The Black Templars are betrayed during a great battle with the orc menace. 320 CE: The last known survivors of the Black Templars, a group of three, Begin gathering an army. 325 CE: In a final battle of the Great Orc War, The Orc army is decimated. 326 CE: Lacking the resources to finish the genocide of orc kind, the remaining orcs are released into the human population after being forced to be taught the concept of peace. 330 CE: The first half-orc is born. 331-451 CE: Relative Peace. 455 CE: The emperor renames the empire "Sanguine Imperium". Minor rioting occurs. 460 CE: Present. ! style="width: 33%; text-align: left;" | Running the Setting For GM's: The Sanguine Imperium is a dark, violent place. | style="width: 33%; vertical-align: top;" | ;Character Creation :Rules and advice for Creating Characters. * Alignments are either Chaotic, Neutral, or Lawful. Citizens of the Imperium are not concerned with petty morality. Also, all characters are required to be a member of one of the following imperial cults; Cult of War, Cult of Death, Cult of Madness, Cult of Greed, Cult of Lust, Cult of Gluttony, Cult of Famine, Cult of Pestilence, Cult of Purification, or Cult of Neutrality. If a character does not want to be in a cult, then they are assumed by all to be a member of the Cult of Neutrality, but their alignment must be neutral. ;Races :The many races of the Sanguine Imperium: * The major races of this setting are standard to the rulebook. Other playable races include Lizardfolk, Drow, Catfolk, and Tengu at the GM's discretion. ;Classes :The classes available to characters. * All classes are available to the characters. Magic is standard to the rulebook, but psionics are not allowed. ;Cultures :The humans inhabit the center of the Imperium. Their culture is diverse and impossible to understand for anyone but them. The Elves inhabit the south west. they are constantly at war with the drow and themselves with their endless politicking and extremist beliefs and factions. The Gnomes inhabit the west. they are generally hired as mechanics and engineers by other races. The Halflings inhabit the north west. They are commonly seen as thieves and assassins, but their true society does not truly reflect this. The north is inhabited by cannabalistic undead, and thus is uninhabitable. The north east is inhabited by the Dwarves. They are fierce and grim people. The east is populated by deserted trade routes plagued with bandits, and vast, ancient burial crypts which are said to be the home of necromancers. The far east, thousands of miles away is the fabled land of Khaitai, but little is known of it since the ancient days. The south and southeast are constantly under attack from demons and vampires. The far west is home to the drow, who are constantly at war with the Elves. ;Geography and Environment :Places and locations of interest in Sanguine Imperium. * The Red city, home to human and half-orc kind. The city of fire, home of the Elves and Half-elves. The Steam City, home of the Gnomes. The Halfdin, home to the Halflings. Necropolis, Former capital of the land of the dead. Adamantine mountain, home to the Dwarves. Their are no deities, so clerics select a domain appropriate to their cult. Citizens of the Imperium are taught to obey that which they can see and hear. ;Organizations Every city is home to a number of guilds, including the Warriors Guild, Thieves Guild, Assassins Guild, Merchants Guild, Mages Guild, Philosophical Guilds, and the various cults. ;Dangers and Diseases :Painful and disgusting things to torture players. * Black pox, which lowers charisma and constitution by 6 unless cured. bone rot, which lowers constitution and strength by 6, and charisma by 2. Mind boil, which lowers wisdom and intelligence by 6. ;Bestiary Any bestiary is allowed. ;Running a Campaign :Basics on how to run a game with this setting. The campaign should be very dark indeed, with the only good things set in motion by the players, but good deeds should be much harder to accomplish then evil deeds. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Campaign Setting